


my pain, your thrill

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Painplay, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a hedonist first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pain, your thrill

**Author's Note:**

> title from alice cooper's poison

Magnus is a hedonist first. 

Well, _this_ decade, Magnus is a hedonist first. He's never been so removed, so carefree. It sounds angelic like that, but distanced from the world doesn't mean distanced from his less-than humanity and he revels in everything he is. 

Camille has never been so happy around him, and Magnus wouldn't dare break course now. There's a dream, it tingles on the edge of his awareness, of her being far more than any of his previous lovers. Of Camille and him living out time together, of choosing each other before any existing persons alive or not yet created. 

It's a grand dream, more romantic than Camille usually goes for. But he has time, all the time in the world to convince her. 

.

Camille's a pure sadist, though she dances around the title with coy innuendos and fluttering eyelashes. 

She doesn't pretend around it in bed, the only thing she enjoys from him more than his blood is his pain. And Magnus gives it to her, over and over, throws himself upon her alter, presses himself up against her teeth. An everlasting resource, he can't help but think, much easier than blood or jewels or power. 

She says it tastes like raspberry wine, her nails carving down his back. 

.

He could create a necklace, it wouldn't even take that much of his power and doubtless it would be a one of a kind piece. He could turn it into the most expensive necklace in the world, with huge diamonds no mundane could hope to find. But Camille places value in absences, and a necklace that costs his London town house, she would certainly prefer to one that only costs an afternoon. 

Magnus has the engraving done in Latin, something she can choose to respond to or not.

Amor verus numquam moritur.

_True love cannot die._


End file.
